


coming of age

by plants_girl



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Time, M/M, Secret Crush, Shavo's a party animal, Trent Reznor - Freeform, and a hoe, if you look hard enough - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plants_girl/pseuds/plants_girl
Summary: Daron has finally turned eighteen. As happy as he is, it's still hard to be the virgin in the room. Just when he thinks he can't handle his crush on his best friend Serj, the other boy admits his feelings are reciprocated.





	coming of age

**Author's Note:**

> btw, i know serj is technically a lot older than daron, but they are both eighteen year-old high school seniors in this, because we ain't about pedophilia in this household. 
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own system of a down, this work is entirely fictional, and is not meant to fetishize/stereotype homosexual couples. 
> 
> inspired by: "babylon" - scars on broadway

Shavo convinced me to go to a party, his reasoning being that I need to live a little before I graduate; party with some college kids before I throw my life away by not going to college “for the babes”. I agreed, simply trying to please him and hoping someone will take mercy on my ugly ass so I don't graduate high school a virgin. 

As of now, I'm not sticking around. I’ve lost track of Shavo and almost every guy here looks like a Neanderthal jock; it's too hard to tell them apart. I opt for calling Serj to see if he'll come and get me. I feel gross looking for guys to screw when I know he's the only one I'd want that from.

Even if he's just my crush and there's little to no chance of me sleeping with him, I can always smoke with him. 

I text Shavo to let him know I'm leaving and head outside to call Serj. 

"Hey, Dar, what's up?"

"Shavo dragged me to Trent's party, I'm not sure why I let him. Do you think you could pick me up? We don't have to hang, you can just take me home if you want," Daron explains. 

Serj laughs. "No, we can hang, my parents aren't home for the weekend." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, I was just gonna smoke a bowl by myself, but it would be more fun with you." 

I can't help but blush at that, and he twirls a piece of his hair around his finger. "Alright, how fast do you think you can be here?" I know Serj can find his way to the house, we've been to plenty of parties here before. 

"Give me ten minutes, just wait out front." 

"Cool, I'll see you." 

While I wait for Serj, I see two people piss on Trent's Mustang, one throw up in the bushes, and three more attempting to get on the roof before Trent himself comes out to yell at them. 

I laugh a little at the scene, thinking to myself that this is exactly why I shouldn't stay. I pull out a cigarette and light it just as Serj's van pulls up. 

"Get in, loser!" 

"I'm coming." I check the street and jog across, getting in Serj's car. "Hey."

Serj just looks at me for a moment, and I can feel myself blushing. "What?" 

He grins. "Your makeup looks really good. Makes your eyes pop." Before I can react to the out of the blue statement, Serj pulls off the side of the road and turns, setting on the course back to his house. "So how was the party?" 

"Last thing I saw was Trent screaming at these drunk punks for trying to climb the roof. So, good." We both laugh, and I sift through Serj's CDs before putting in the first Marilyn Manson album. "As much as I love Trent, his parties just invite stupidity. Plus all he wants to play is REM. Blegh." 

"Agreed. I don't really have any cash to go anywhere, are you cool with just staying at my place?" He asks. 

I smile to himself at the thought. I love Serj's house. "Yeah, of course." 

"You really shouldn't smoke those." Serj motions to my cigarette. "It'll ruin your voice." 

His concern makes me a little anxious. Serj has never talked about my smoking habit, not once. "I haven't got a good one to begin with." 

“I love your voice.”

Nope, my heart doesn’t feel like it’s about to pop out of my chest. Not at all.

After what seems like too much awkward lack of conversation, we make it to Serj's and he unlocks the door while I finish my cigarette. "You coming in?" 

"Yeah, give me a sec." 

He leaves me to finish the cancer stick, and I take a deep inhale of it before stomping it out. I take a deep breath to steel myself for the night, but try to remind myself to be happy. It's Serj, how could I not be happy? 

\---

"Well, the farthest I've ever gotten with a girl is making out in a bathroom at a dance freshman year. She didn't talk to me after that. Never gotten anywhere with a guy." I take a puff of the joint and pass it to Serj, feeling heady and warm. We're sitting in front of the window of his bedroom, smoking and talking about anything and everything.

He inhales and holds it in before blowing smoke out through his nose and mouth, a thin cloud covering his fluffy hair. "You've never done it with a girl?" 

The weed must be fucking with him; I've told him this a million times. "I've told you, Serj. I'm a virgin."

"I thought you meant with guys?" 

I roll my eyes, a little embarrassed. "Nope. Virgin in all aspects, and it fuckin' sucks." There's a long pause as I look out of the open window. "The only reason I really went to that party was to try and change that… Looks like it probably won't happen before I graduate." My laugh has no humor to it.

"No one said that couldn't happen yet. Plus, fuck virginity, it's a social construct." He's grinning and the tips of his curls are brushing my face; he's so close to me. My sluggish brain isn't processing things correctly, and I make absolutely no move to back up.

He giggles, actually fucking giggles and my heart flutters. Maybe I'm having a heart attack. "Can I kiss you, D?" 

I don't answer, staring at Serj frightfully and waiting for him to laugh at me and explain his prank.

But he just kisses me softly, the point of his nose pressed against my cheek. My hands find their way to his mass of curls and thread themselves in it, crushing his face to mine until we have to break the kiss for breath. It's the first time I've been kissed in months, let alone this well. 

"You're very good at that," Serj says, and I'm completely and utterly charmed by the little trail of freckles across the bridge of his nose. "Told you, you could still lose it tonight." 

I did say I wanted to lose my virginity, but there's still some small part of my brain that can't be as reckless as I wanna be. I don't want to fuck Serj then leave the next morning and never talk to him again. I want to be his boyfriend, not a ruined friendship.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." I can't look at him, so I stare at the knit blanket under us. 

Serj sighs, dropping back onto the bed beside me. He doesn't speak for a moment, and I take it as rejection. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's not gonna be a one time thing. You're adorable, funny, and you have fantastic music taste." Serj leans his head on his elbow to look at me, smiling. "You can stay the night, I'll give you a ride in the morning, and take you on a date tomorrow if that's what I have to do to prove to you I really want you."

I smile, ecstatic, because I can tell that Serj is utterly serious. He's a pretty transparent person, in a good way. "You sure this isn't just the substances talking?" 

"Of course it isn't. I've had a crush on you since I first laid eyes on you, Dar." He runs a big hand down my thigh, and I cringe at how easily undone I am.

"You always act like you're not good enough for anyone. You're the single most perfect person I've ever met. I don't understand it." He looks at me and I swear my heart feels whole for a second. 

"So you like me?" 

"It's a lot more than that, Dar." Serj brushes a piece of hair out of my face and I shiver. 

"I've spent the past two years wanting you and not knowing you felt the same way. That's a bit shocking, sorry." I feel like I'm in a different dimension, I'm so happy. He laughs and I kiss Serj hard, throwing my arms around his neck. 

If this is a dream, at least I can enjoy it while I'm here.

There's a hot blush creeping up my neck when Serj straddles me, his knees bracketing my hips. He makes me feel small, but not in a bad way; more in a safe, secure way. I'm not used to feeling like this.

"God, you're adorable," is the last thing I hear before Serj is smothering me in another kiss. His hands find their way under my shirt, pushing up the fabric to run them over my bare skin. It makes me wince in pleasure, and if this feels this good, I wonder what it will be like when we get a little farther along.

I decide to be brave, briefly running my tongue over his lips before pushing past them. His stubble rubs against my chin, but it doesn't hurt. He sighs deeply, licking into my mouth with the same passion I've always admired about him. Our tongues glide past each other's just right and I make a sound halfway between a moan and whine that I'm not proud of. 

Serj is pulling away again, so I pout. "I just wanted to know if I can take your shirt off," he laughs. I playfully roll my eyes at him. 

"Uh, alright.." I work with him to get my shirt off of me and onto the messy floor beside the bed. Serj kind of sits back on his calves, and I instinctively want to cover myself. He's staring at me like I'm worth something, and I hate it because I know I'm not. I cross my arms and look at the poster on the back of his door. Anywhere but his eyes. 

"Hey." He pulls my hands back and holds them in his own. "Look at me." I do, unable to resist the syrupy timbre of his voice. "You're gorgeous, Daron. I don't want you to hide anything from me, you're perfect. There's not a single thing about you that could make me unattracted to you."

I beg to differ, but I nod anyway, wooed by his kind words. He places his hands on my stomach, and they just about cover the whole thing. "May I touch?"

"Please." My demanding reply shocks me. I'm catching onto this thing quick.

My breath hitches in my chest when Serj leans into kiss my collarbone. His tongue is perfect at its job, and that's probably why he's a singer. Things are only sweet for a moment before he bites down, making me hiss in pain and pleasure. He backs down immediately. "Sorry, I should've asked first."

"No, it's okay." No, Daron, don't say that. Well fuck, you're gonna do it anyway, aren't you? "I kinda want you to leave a mark, ya know? Oh, fuck, sorry, that's so weird."

His laugh is comforting rather than mocking. "No, that's hot. Are you sure? I'd be happy to."

I tentatively nod, steeling myself. His mouth trails over my chest, hair tickling my neck before he goes to the same spot on my collarbone and gently bites it. It's oddly sexy, how it hurts. My hand adores his hair apparently, because it can't stay away from it. 

And there I am, getting my first hickey. He sucks on my neck like a vacuum cleaner, bracing his hands on my shoulders. He bites me hard one more time, and I arch my back, moaning softly when he soothes the spot with his tongue. "Fuck," is all I can manage to say. 

"Well, that'll last you for a good week. But I have no problem making a new one after this fades." He rides the line between vulgar and charming very well, and I'm eating it up. 

He kisses my cheek. "If at any point you don't like what I'm doing or you're uncomfortable, tell me, and I'll stop. This is your first time, this should be all about you, understand?" I nod. "Verbal answer, please."

"Yes, sir," I joke.

There's a dark look in his eyes when I say that, and the raw lust I see there makes me twitch. I just now realize my cock is straining in my jeans, and I can't recall the last time I was this painfully turned on. 

He slides farther down my body, making me tense up in excitement. One of his hands teases my nipple, and this is about the hundredth time I've gasped in shock so far tonight. "You like this?" He pinches harder. 

I nod frantically, my eyes shut tight. I've only messed with them myself a few times, it's always felt so awkward. But not when Serj is doing it. It feels natural when he mouths over the neglected one, and I whine in the back of my throat. His tongue flattens and he drags his teeth along the hardened nub. "Serj, fuck.  _ Fuck _ ." I don't know what else to say besides his name and expletives. "Goddamnit." 

He chuckles and switches sides, drawing a content sigh out of my chest. "The only thing better than touching you is the noises you're making."

"Shut up." I can feel my face growing more flustered than it already is.

Serj's expert mouth kisses around my navel, making a little trail down to the waistband of my jeans. I expect them to be pulled down so I close my eyes, but he's kissing my mouth again. This time, though, he's rocking his hips into mine. 

Everything I've ever tried to do to myself and all the porn I've watched is so much better with Serj. Maybe it's the weed that's making feel this euphoric; I don't care. I rock back against his hips for a little while longer, holding onto the feeling of him against me.

I groan into his mouth at the sweet friction of his erection grinding against mine. When my hands slide up his back I realize he's still got his long sleeved thermal on. Besides me wanting it off, he must be burning up. 

"Off?" I break the kiss to ask, tugging at the front of the shirt with a smile. Serj nods, pausing his attack on my senses to lift his shirt over his head. 

It's like he gets more attractive than I thought was possible. His shoulders are broad but he's skinny, his olive skin dusted with dark chest hair. He's not exactly muscular, but I don't mind. It's sexy either way. 

I reach up to touch his stomach and he flinches, so I back down. "Sorry," Serj mumbles, gently taking my hand and placing it where it was. "Haven't had anyone look at me like that in a while."

"I don't know why. You're gorgeous," I say, practically drooling over how soft his skin is. "Dunno why you want me, though."

"Okay, if I can't feel bad about myself, then neither can you." He smiles and gently pushes my shoulders back down onto the bed. I'm in complete adoration of how his hair makes a curtain around us when we kiss, slow and sweet. "What do you say we speed things up a bit?" 

"Please." 

Serj sits beside me to kick off his jeans, then reaches for mine. "Okay, you're still entirely sure you want this, yes?" He sounds worried, but I wouldn't know why. 

"Yes. One hundred percent. One hundred ten. Now help me get my pants off." His laugh is infectious and I'm giggling as we're struggling to get the tight jeans past my knees. "Sorry." Our movements still lack coordination from the weed.

"I mean I'm not complaining. If your jeans weren't this tight, I wouldn't have been able to see how nice of an ass you have all these years." One last tug gets them down, and I kick them off my ankles, blushing at Serj's comment. I've never actually put thought into what I look like from behind, to be honest.

It looks like I've got another thing to be embarrassed about, because there's a wet spot on the tent in my boxers. I hide my now beet red face in Serj's neck. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm shy."

"Well, no shit. You don't have to be, though." He squeezes my thighs; I swear his hands could almost fit all the way around them. "You're sexy, Daron. Live with it." 

I grin, swinging my other leg over so I'm straddling his lap. "Thanks."

Serj runs his hands down my back, and the shivers he sends up my spine don't get old. "Can I touch you?"

Oh God. He's gonna do that.  _ Fuck.  _ "S-sure." 

I gasp when Serj's hand reaches into my underwear to wrap around my shaft. He gives it an experimental tug and I lurch forward, stifling a whimper into his shoulder. His curls cover my face, but he doesn't seem to like that. "I'm not moving until you come out and look at me."

It takes me a moment, as it's rather difficult for me to fucking function with his hand around my cock. When I meet his eyes I see deep lust, but also concern. "There. Now, I want you to look at me and don't bite your lip. I want to hear every sound you make, understand?" The threat lingers just inside his voice, but I'll be damned if my dick doesn't like it. I nod. 

"Glad we're on the same page." And fuck, his hand starts to move, painfully slow. By now my underwear are straining around my thighs, which tense on either side of his lap. 

I've never felt anyone else's hand there besides my own, and his is oh so different. Mine is calloused from skating and playing guitar, but his hand is soft and skilled. On top of that, his body is warm pressed against mine. He twists his wrist just right at my tip. "Serj," I moan breathily, thrusting my hips forward. "Fucking hell."

"Hold still."

How is he so fucking calm when I feel like I'm spiraling out of control? I throw my arms around his neck just for something to hold onto and rest my forehead against his. I have no time to be self-conscious when he's doing this to me. 

I notice how Serj knows exactly what he's doing. His hand keeps a steady, slow pace as it glides up and down, despite my pleas and rolling hips. I notice his hand is moving faster, gradually reaching the tempo of the song playing on his radio and the thought makes my eyes roll back in my head. The air between us is hot and sweaty, not helping my case at all. 

“Lay on your back for me.” 

I oblige, still not over the slight threat he puts into that commanding voice. Again, there’s that feeling of exposure when Serj is on his knees over me, but this time it doesn’t scare me. He doesn’t have to ask when he slides my boxers down my legs and rummages through his side drawer. The snap of a bottle of lube makes me shiver and I’m entranced by the way he gets his fingers wet with the liquid. 

“You’re okay, right?” Serj questions, smiling at me comfortingly. I nod, utterly charmed by how sweet he’s being. 

And he’s touching my cock again, making me arch my hips up towards his hand. It’s a lot easier laying on my back. Precum leaks from the tip, accounting for the lack of lube on his left hand while his right drifts below my erection. Rather than trying to see what I know he’s going to do down there, I stare Serj down, hoping it’ll help me cope with the pain. 

“You ever done this before?” I know what he means, and I feel like my body’s blushing all over. 

“Only once or twice. It’s pretty damn hard to do to yourself,” I laugh, smiling at him. “I trust you.”

“Good. Just breathe and try your best to relax. It’ll all feel great once you get past the pain, you know.” I nod, terrified but excited all the same.

His hand leaves my dick, bracing itself on my thigh while I spread my legs farther, submitting to him. There's something cold and wet poking down there, and I sigh when his index finger probes my entrance. It's awkward and uncomfortable, but I try to stop arching my back and breathing so heavily. "It's okay, Daron."

"I know, sorry."

Serj's hand pushes forward, and I feel the stretch that burns deep into my spine. It's not exactly painful, but it doesn't feel good yet. Once the finger passes my ring of muscles I pant, trying to relax my lower back.

He starts a slow-paced thrust, and I whine out of pain. "Serj, fuck, God." 

"Hey, babe, calm down. I got you. You're okay. Do you want me to stop?" 

I shake my head defiantly. "It's okay. I can take it, just don't listen to me, please." I look at Serj dead-on and bite my lip, knowing what it will do to him. "I want you."

There's a dark look in his eyes that I can only describe as pure, unadulterated lust. He huffs and pushes in another finger, silencing my cry with his mouth. I've figured out Serj likes kissing during sex, and I don't mind at all. He kisses like every time is his first time; it makes me feel special. 

He starts scissoring his fingers, and my hand wraps around the back of his neck, raking my nails down his back. It's the first time Serj has moaned all night, driving his fingers deeper into me and pushing them down, hard. Although the noise is muffled by his mouth, I scream, slamming my hips down to chase that euphoric feeling. 

I've known that there's some kind of spot up there for a while, but I was never able to get to it myself. Prostate has been a myth until now, but I guess I've discovered God. Jesus Christ, it feels amazing and I feel the need to tell Serj about it. 

" _ That _ . Fuckin' - do that again."

He complies and I'm glad music is playing, because anyone in a ten mile radius could hear my cry. His hand has left my cock at this point, but it's still leaking precum. "You ready?" 

I nod, too tired to open my eyes. I can feel my sweaty hair sticking to my chest and neck. I imagine I look pretty unappetizing, but if Serj still wants to bang me I must be alright. "Daron, I need you to give me a verbal answer," he prods. 

"Yes. Please." I know how desperate that makes me sound, but I don't give a shit. 

I watch Serj take a condom from the nightstand and rip the package open with his teeth. Sure, it's dramatic, but hot, so I could care less. His dick makes me nervous. It's like porno sized and I have no fucking idea how it's going to fit inside me, let alone in a damn condom. 

"What's wrong?" It's hard not to look as he stretches the silicon over his cock. 

Once again, I'm too nervous to meet Serj's eyes. "You're just, uh, really big. It's kinda intimidating."

"Just what I was born with." He grins at me and the moment's tension completely falls away. I relax again and watch him slick himself up, moaning a bit. Still, I think Serj could make a living as a porn star. 

I get anxious watching him. "Fuck, c'mon Serj." My dick is throbbing, practically begging for his attention, and I can feel the muscles in my neck clenched in anticipation. 

"Needy?" 

"You can say that again."

Serj chuckles and lines himself up with my entrance, guiding my hands above my head and intertwining them with his own. I hope he doesn't notice how much my legs are shaking from excitement. "You ready?" His face is close enough to mine that I could count the freckles on his nose that I love so much. 

"Yeah," I breathe. 

Serj starts to push in and fuck, it burns and I feel like I'm being torn in half. His fingers couldn't prepare for how big he is, and my back arches off the bed involuntarily, a high-pitched whine leaving me. Although I try to hold them back, tears come fast. 

"Daron? Are you okay?" Serj stops halfway and I grit my teeth, more tears welling up in my eyes. "D?" 

"For fuck's sake, why are you so big?! Just get on with,  _ FUCK _ !" 

His face changes from concern to amusement. "I'm not gonna lie, that was funny." 

"I'm aware, now do what I asked."

"Demanding," Serj mutters before bottoming out fast and ripping a scream from my chest. "Fuck, you're so tight, baby." 

I throw my head back against the pillows and moan his name softly, still crying. The burn goes up my spine and makes me restless, but I'm beginning to get used to it. Plus, my dick's still standing tall between us, so that says I'm enjoying things. 

Serj pulls me close and leans his forehead against mine; our noses are almost touching. There's no denying the utter intimacy of the moment, so I kiss him, hard and wanting. I feel like I can't breathe, but that's okay. I have him. A man I've been in love with for two years that I just found out feels the same way, but he's fucking me nonetheless. There's an element of danger to this that turns me on. 

"Move."

He nods and starts a slow-paced thrust, rolling his hips and holding onto my waist with a death grip. His hands are tight enough to leave bruises and my mouth's practically watering at the thought. 

It's getting to the point where my back is moving up and down on the bed, he's fucking me so hard, and I feel like I'm going to cry out of pleasure. "Serj, please. Touch me." 

Serj gets the message, taking my dick in his hand and starting to get me off in time to his thrusts. I've never felt anything so good, and I'm not shy about letting him know. 

Eventually, a hot, sticky-sweet feeling creeps up my back and into my gut. 

"Daron… gonna cum," Serj groans, speeding up more, even though I didn't think it was possible. 

"Me too."

Serj almost pulls all the way out, then slowly pushes himself back in, making sure I feel every single inch of him. My back arches dramatically and I gasp, my nails digging into his shoulders. 

And I cum, Serj following a few seconds later. It's euphoric. I see white and he kisses me.

And then I see black. 

\--- 

"Daron? Hey!" 

I rub my eyes slowly, feeling groggy, but relaxed. "What?"

"You passed out." 

The night I've spent with Serj comes back to my brain, and I panic, sitting up in his bed and clutching the blankets to my chest. "Fuck. What?"

"Well, you came. Then you passed out."

"You're joking my ass."

"No, but I did fuck it.”

I put my head in my hands. “For fuck’s sake, that’s not helping. I’m embarrassed, here.”

Serj laughs and smooths some of the damp hair off the side of my face. “It’s okay. That’s like some porno level orgasms right there.”

I feel heat start to spread from my cheeks. “Well, to be fair, that’s definitely the best one I’ve ever had.” I can’t look at Serj, he’s too pretty. “Felt like I was astral projecting or some shit.”

“That’s how I’m describing orgasms from now on.”

“Don’t embarrass me more,” I groan, leaning my head tiredly against Serj’s bare chest. He puts his arm around me and sighs contentedly, running a hand over my hair. I feel a sense of warmth and comfort I haven’t felt since I was a kid, and I smile to myself. Serj couldn’t be more perfect. 

“I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Not without me, you’re not!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
